


Thin Line

by Unicoranglais



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, it's april get spooky you lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicoranglais/pseuds/Unicoranglais
Summary: "Say, why don't you try kissing me without the cheese?"[honda x kaiba - stubbornshipping. Rated for a somewhat graphic make out session, mentions of blood, and... cheese.]
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Thin Line

"For the last time. Where are we going?" 

Kaiba just leaned his head on the blacked-out windows, that unspeakably adorable smirk plastered on his stupid face. Honda wanted to punch and kiss it at the same time, but without evidence Kaiba was up to anything, he couldn't really do either. He _had_ agreed to this, after all. Hell, he'd even gotten in the van of his own free will, despite the protective runes drawn into the rust and dust of the thing, lining the window frames. Nasty-looking stuff, and yet he'd steeled himself anyway. Even left the gun at home, despite the fact he was going somewhere with Kaiba and that absolutely couldn't be good.

But all this hardly meant he couldn't continue to complain about the shittiness of the situation. Especially when Kaiba wasn't giving him answers. "Hey! I said-"

"I heard you. You said it was the last time." Tracing fingers across the glass, Kaiba eventually found the headrest, and he drummed his fingers there. "You also said you were a man, and you weren't _scared._ So I do hope you won't be complaining further." 

Scared. Coming from anyone else, a tryhard of an insult, water off Honda's back. But Kaiba didn't even make eye contact, and he said it so calmly too - the kind of calm one might find in an exam invigilator might display when telling all to put down their pens. He wasn't insulting, only stating a cold, hard truth: Honda was _scared._ And while he was quite sure Kaiba was wrong about that, he couldn't quite bring himself to say as such. 

Honda swallowed, then flinched at his own mistake. "Shut up," he managed after a horrible, gut-twisting moment, and tightened his grip on the invitation in his pocket. It was gilded, flowery; warm and inviting, as invites generally were. Strange choice of words, sure, but warm all the same.

_My dear Hiroto, I hereby challenge you to a test of your resolve. If you could possibly meet me at six p.m sharp behind Domino HIgh..._

An exciting challenge, a test, and all in all, a far cry from this strange ride to somewhere in a blacked-out van. Honda closed his eyes, just so he wouldn't have to look at Kaiba, all smug and shit in the shadows. Maybe if he didn't say anything, Kaiba wouldn't have anything to say to him.

"Closing your eyes is a sign of fear," Kaiba noted. "Could it be, I wonder...?" But then the engine mercifully slowed, and Honda's annoyance was out of the vehicle before it could come to a proper, coughing halt. Beyond the open van door, Honda saw a deep, dark forest, and a little river behind the setting sun, and all in all an awfully bad idea. Kaiba strode forwards, no fear in his stride. "Come on... If you're not _scared_ , of course." 

He chuckled, then, and all Honda's doubts regarding the Big, Scary Forest went up in a puff of absolute annoyance. If Kaiba thought he could laugh at him, then he was surely getting it; a punch or a kiss, one or the other. "Right," he answered. Then, under his breath: "Asshole."

Kaiba didn't look back. "I heard that." 

* * *

"I hope you're hungry." 

Kaiba had almost certainly been to this place before. Not only did this little cave, some ten minutes upstream from the van, offer a gorgeous view of the setting sun over the water, but it was stocked full of crates. Food, Honda presumed, or maybe toilet paper. It had been getting tough to buy that lately. 

What was a lot less understandable than Kaiba stocking toilet paper was the decor. The whole cave was painted shades of black and red, for one thing; looked like an emo's wet dream. There were skulls and less identifiable bone fragments scattered all over the place, and the runes of the van were plastered all over the walls and ceiling. Looked a lot more recent, and therefore much more dangerous. And there were... cameras in there? Projectors? All in all, Honda certainly hesitated before going in there, but focused on Kaiba's back and kept walking. He was, after all, a Manly Man, who was very much Not Scared At All.

"Of course," Kaiba smiled, "It might be very difficult to eat in here. It does look like the sort of gory, grisly hideaway some horrifying monster would hide in. Just pointing it out for the simpleton here." 

Honda folded his arms, then thought better of it and rolled his eyes instead. "Whatever. Not scared." 

Kaiba sat down, leaned his long back against the cave's wall. As soon as he did, footage of old vampire flicks marched across the walls, curved and stretched over the rock. Okay, that was weird. "We could, of course, go back. It would be just terrible if in our gluttony, we accidentally summoned something. A terrible monster, perhaps..." And he made that annoying chuckle noise again, a whiny kind of _mweheheh_ that grated Honda's nerves so efficiently. "Or you could go and open one of those boxes. I'm sure nothing bad would happen." 

Honda sniffed the air, and decided in that moment not to open one of those boxes. There was this persistent smell, a bit like the smell of a gas leak or smoke - a smell that screamed _danger_ , even if he wasn't quite sure what it was. Kaiba had something nasty in there, for sure. "Okay," he said, and sat down. Might as well ruin whatever scare he was planning by simply not participating. "Or we could watch the sunset." 

With his back to the cave, Honda didn't have to look at the dumb vampire stuff, or the nest of silent bats that had magicially appeared in the back of the place, so he was allowed to forget all about it. Water poured down the hill before him, eventually losing itself in the forest. The sky painted onto it shifting shades of orange and pink, broken apart by the occasional tree or rock. A few stray clouds floated by, dark grey silhouettes against the startling yellows and oranges of the setting sun.

"It is beautiful," Kaiba admitted, his voice soft against the birdsong. "And yet, it will not last."

Funny choice of wording, much like the invite, but maybe that was just a Kaiba-ism. Or just another weird thing about this whole situation, like how Kaiba had somehow in the interim obtained a long, Dracula-style black and red-lined cloak that flapped behind him. It also shimmered a fair amount, glitching in and out of existence like... well, like a video game. "It'll last long enough," Honda shrugged, and tried not to look rattled. Or, well, like he was about to collapse in hysterics at the thought this cave somehow contained a real life shitty video game. He'd totally seen stranger. "You could say a lot of things don't last forever, you know. Life, money, love... deep stuff like that." 

"So we think the same way. I would be on a higher level, obviously, but..." As usual, Kaiba did not look at Honda, though he did narrow his eyes. "Seems you're not like that stupid Jounouchi at all. He'd be trying to fight me by now, simply off the atmosphere of it all. But you're not so much as wavering. Perhaps-" The cloak straight-up vanished, and Kaiba's hands suddenly twitched in his lap, wrapping around each other like two duelling dragons. "-perhaps, you might be- we might be. Compatible."

"C-compatible-?!? Wait, _fight you-_ " Honda choked out, and Kaiba's response was outright explosive. 

"For simpletons, a possible match - as determined by a suitable compatibility test, such as _this._ " Drawing himself up to his full height, towering over the still-sitting-and-honestly-pretty-stunned Honda, Kaiba cut the scariest sight Honda had seen yet. "What else did you think this was? Some cheap test? I would _never_ do anything without purpose."

"Calm down, man!" Honda shot back. Facing Kaiba was much like facing a lion; just say as little as possible and _don't move_. "Look. I'm sure we could..."

Make it work?

Live together?

Kiss a whole lot? 

"...I'm sure we could never speak of this again, if that's what you want. No problem." Shrug, shrug. Shrug it all off, Honda. Don't blush too hard there, mate. _Oh, wait._ "We're quits. Compatible doesn't mean we have to... whatever. Or whatever." 

Kaiba twitched, his expression unreadable. "Did I say you had _passed?_ Did I say you _were_ compatible?" Lip curling, he drew a remote from his jacket, and the stupid glitchy cloak returned. And the bats. And the unspeakable atrocities in the shadows. "I'll terrify you out of your wits yet, _Hiroto._ " 

Getting to his feet slowly, Honda folded his arms, and this time he didn't think better of it. "What are you gonna do with a bunch of projections? I've seen worse, you know that." He eyed Kaiba; the long fangs, the bats, the cloak. The movies on the walls. And finally, it clicked. It all came together, and it was everything Honda could do not to break down laughing at the mere thought, but it _had_ to be- "You wanted me to think you're a vampire or something?"

Kaiba took a step back. The cape went right through one of the cave walls, and flickered violently. Sparked. "My plan... Yes. Something like that." Then he threw back his shoulders and raised his chin; classic Kaiba. "Actually, no. You couldn't even begin to guess the full, truly terrifying extent of it. You wouldn't even look in the crates."

Honda laughed. "Whatever, Kaiba. Vampires don't _exist._ I'm a real sort of guy, so it's not like you were ever going to scare me. Regardless of what's in those stupid boxes." 

"Actually, it would have been the _solution_ to the problem of myself being a terrible monster. If you were wondering. Using your brain." Stalking over to one of the crates, he pulled out the most foul-smelling thing Honda had smelled in his life - something so terrible smelling, it actually blacked out his vision for a second. It even blacked out his _hearing_ , which was kind of good, since it cut out half of Kaiba's ranting as he waved the horrible thing all around. 

"...with the use of my holographic technology, I was going to convince you I was a terrifying vampire, but this - a humble cheese imbued with garlic - would have been the proof of otherwise. Through logic, you could have overcome your fear. Or you could have perished to your fear. But instead, no, you chose to completely _ignore_ everything. I suppose you can't make fear out of stupid, can you?"

Kaiba was waving some sort of cheese. The 'humble cheese imbued with garlic', presumably. It was a round wheel of a thing, with a hole in it, and it stank like nothing else. This, undoubtedly, was the danger he'd smelled in the cave. Honda rolled his eyes at it and got up. His mouth felt weirdly sore, his head hurt, but thankfully the garlic-cheese wasn't doing anything else terrible to his system. So long as it didn't come any closer to him, he should be fine. "You're saying what... I failed the test by not taking it or something... Look, like I said, you can't make me fear stuff I don't even believe in. Let's just get out of here before it gets too dark, you might trip on a pebble or something." He glared at the cheese. It was kind of making him angry just by existing. "And you can leave that behind, too." 

The taller guy stared at Honda then, but not at his eyes - at his lips. There was something nice about that, a nice warm sort of feeling; just Kaiba, checking out his lips and looking almost sympathetic, almost surprised. If not for the stupid stinking cheese, it'd almost qualify for a sexy look.

Wait- _surprised?_

Kaiba licked his own lips. Honda just about flinched, it was that hot. He'd better stop doing that, or something might happen. "You're bleeding. I think I'd better take a look. Not that I have time for it, of course." 

Shit, he must have bitten down too hard again. Honda licked his lips nervously, running his tongue carefully around his too-sharp canines before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Bloody, great. He'd gone and bitten his tongue out of sheer revulsion for that garlic-cheese, and now there was blood trickling into his mouth. Blood that tasted... pretty good, now he thought about it, which he had honestly been trying _not_ to. Looking Kaiba up and down, he could only imagine how the other guy might taste. Did everyone's blood taste the same-? 

...Well, he couldn't think about that too much while Kaiba had that _thing_ in hand, and certainly not while he was approaching with aforementioned thing. That cheese was a huge turn-off, he had to admit. If it got too close, he might even pass out in Kaiba's arms, and Hiroto Honda was certainly not a swoony kind of guy. He was a Manly Man, see. "Say, why don't you try kissing me _without_ the cheese? That's... You know." He frowned. No, Kaiba didn't know, and Honda frankly didn't want to explain. He searched for some sort of excuse, backed up against the wall of the cave, tried to sidestep Kaiba as he came closer- "It's not too sexy. Makes your breath smell. And er, I'm lackey intolerant-? I can't eat cheese, it'd kill me or something." 

Well, maybe not the cheese part of the garlic-cheese, but he didn't want to make things any more obvious than they already were. Just get out of here, before...

"Kissing?" That seemed to have been all Kaiba had heard. Great. "I would never, I'm simply going to look at your- in your mouth. Those things, there's something... there's something. Some things." Kaiba shook his head slightly, like he was struggling to think quite straight. _Hah, get it, because he is totally gay._

No, not gay. Just... addled. People were always addled when he showed his teeth, however accidental it might be, however much garlic cheese they had with them. Honda raised his eyes to the runes of the cave, and did his best to ground himself in that arcane ceiling. It _did_ reduce the lust a bit, knowing any one of those could kill him if it went off. "Something? You mean like how you were going to put down the cheese and come out- come home, I mean? Go home?" He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it was that. I was like, saying we should leave."

Kaiba shuddered. The cheese dropped to the floor. "We could leave." His voice was soft, most un-Kaiba-esque. Sexy, maybe. Lust tugged on Honda's heart like a Great Dane fully out of control and attached to some poor chap on roller skates; he felt it drag him forwards, closer. "We could also stay here. I thought I needed to come here for something." Shaking his head, he arched his back once, and straightened. "Hmph. It must be warmer in this cave than I thought. Perhaps we should go, after all."

"Yeah, yeah." And Honda reached out. To leave, or to leave, _and_...

It wasn't a choice at all, was it? It was all just leaving, anyway. Kaiba _wanted_ to leave, he _wanted_ this. He was already reaching, taking, and with his mortal enemy out of the equation- there was no question about it, just his teeth scraping against Kaiba's lips. Strong arms drew the lanky CEO close, and Kaiba might be taller, but Honda sure was stronger, lifting Kaiba's heels from the ground as he moved into the kiss. Kicking the offending godawful cheese right into the river, Honda ripped Kaiba from the cave - from the possible safety of the runes - and outside he led boldly with tongue and teeth. He only stopped to breathe when Kaiba fluttered against him, his little ribs straining for air Honda didn't exactly need, heart hammering.

Then he went in again, letting his hands roam all over Kaiba while he went at it hammer and tongs. Kaiba tasted of salt and the sea, maybe caviar, Kaiba's skin was flushed and Honda had barely even started with him-

Wait.

He hadn't started at _all!_ There was so much unfinished business here, really. All this Kaiba right here, it was like a freaking buffet and he hadn't even taken a bite. What _was_ he doing, being so merciful?

The cheese was floating downstream, nothing it could do. Nothing Kaiba could do, either. It was all Honda's choice, except - again, there was no choice. No choice whatsoever, because hunger hit Honda like a lion hits a gazelle and immediately breaks bones - raw hunger broke Honda's will entirely, strong grip tightening on his prey as he remembered what he should be doing here. Clawing into Kaiba's shoulders, kissing him over and over, Honda dragged him right down into the grass, rolled down the hill and ended up on top. Now Kaiba seemed to have figured out what was going on, moving ever so slightly and groaning a bit, but it was far, far too late for that. Honda held him down on the hill, his arms like cobra coils, and he barely let the poor bastard breathe for kissing.

"So, you wanted to be a vampire?" Finally drawing out of the somewhat vicious making out session, Honda stared down. He could feel Kaiba's eyes boring into his, but kept his gaze firmly on the CEO's dainty neck. "We can fix that sentence." Man, that was _such_ a cool way of putting it. Go him. "Make you a vampire and stuff, I mean," he explained, just in case Kaiba didn't quite get it.

"Statement," said Kaiba, his voice muffled against Honda's chest and his breathing ragged. Annoying as always, that was Seto Kaiba for you. "Not _sentence._ And I said nothing of the sort, anyway. How dumb are you?"

Honda grinned down at him, or maybe he bared his long fangs. Same thing, really. "Dumb enough to do it anyway." 

**Author's Note:**

>  _We been friends for a long time, a very close friend of mine  
>  Love you like you was mine, but respect a thin line  
> I love you like you was mine, think about you all the time  
> Very close friend of mine, but respect a thin line  
> _  
> ~~~  
> Cheese shitposting on twitter aside, I did want to write something for Honda's birthday, so... here we are. Bit of a shitpost in itself, but it's a drabble half the length of my usual oneshot fare. That, and I had a fairly limited number of things to do with a cheese that didn't involve the obvious eating and/or banging options.


End file.
